Enterprises use contact centers to communicate with customers and potential customers. Contact centers may be used to provide tech support, sale support, information, or any other type of communications that an enterprise may need to exchange with a caller. Agents of the enterprise staff contact centers to interact with callers regarding the matters for which the caller is inquiring. While participating in calls with customers, contact center agents may use a variety of computer applications during the various states of the customer calls.